Buried In Setbacks
Buried In Setbacks is the fourth episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis The Weatherheads keep a group of coalminers hostage as they try to get their hands on the rarest element of the galaxy, Bicenthium Alloy. Plot the sun begins to shine against the dark clouds, the camera frames down to a highway with busy traffic and a sign that says “The Smokey Mountains.” On the other side of the mountain, there’s a cave surrounded by construction materials. Deep inside of the cave, workers dig while wearing flashlight helmets on their heads. Little light is shown. Bob: How you holding up there, Jacky? shoved his pickaxe to the ground as he spoke, then wiped the sweat off of his face. Jacky: Not too good there, boss. too, shoved his pickaxe to the ground and attempted to dig out rocks, but nothing came out. Jacky: We’ve been working down in here for hours and we haven’t dug up nothing for our treasures. Robert: I thought we were sent out here so we could clear out the area for more tourist attractions. Jacky: We were, but I just wanted to dig up something nice for my daughter Cheryl. She likes this weirdo rock-looking stuff, so I thought I’d give it to her as a present for missing her birthday. Bob: Well as soon as we’re done, we can get outta here so you're not too late for her party. smiled. Meanwhile, in the background, a piercing sound could be heard and everything started to glow from the right of the cavern. Richard: Guys, I think I found something... Robert: What is it? all turned and walked toward him, and soon saw the dirt glowing from the ground. Richard: I don’t know… Jacky: Do we touch it? Bob: Don’t, it could be contagious…. Jacky extends his hand, a shine glowed from the opposite direction. The miners turned directly towards it and started to approach it. At the other end of the cave, they came across a large area, walled in by rocks and with dirt glowing from several sectors like Zygarde cores. Coalminers: Whoa... Robert: Now that’s some funky dirt right there. Richard: Where are we? Bob: I don’t know, but we should probably head back to our station. This could be private property. Gust-O: Indeed… group gasped and turned to the five Weatherheads. The Weatherheads had aimed their arms at them, getting ready for an attack. Hail-O: We’ll give you one chance and one chance only. Hand over your weapons to us. leave this place, and never come back. Shock-O: Or you will perish against us Weatherheads… fired a warning shot near one of the worker’s legs. The miner recoiled in fear. Bob: Weapons? at his pickaxe These aren’t weapons… they’re… Gust-O: You have forced our hand. created a small vortex of wind that raised Bob into the air, before throwing him back down to the ground. Robert: Bob! and the other workers charged at the Weatherheads, before Shock-O fired an electric blast. The workers all collapsed into a pile. Shock-O: Any further damage and I would have destroyed their nervous systems. throw the unconscious workers into a cage and shut the door. Gust-O: Let this be a lesson to the humans not to mess with the Weatherheads. Now, let us continue with our plans so Commander Pyr-O will be pleased. Hail-O, Shock-O, Cloud-O, Show-O: Affirmative. group begins moving to collect the dirt as everything zooms out from the background. The scene fades to black. later, police tape surrounds most of the entrance that leads inside the cave as a forming crowd surrounds the area. Police vehicles and news trucks also surround the scene as dozens of news reporters discuss on camera the possibilities of what might have happened. News Reporter: It has been two days since the construction workers have been held hostage just deep inside of the soon-to-be new back-entrance of the Smoky Mountains. Just when they were planting a new tour-site, rumor has it cave-dwellers have kept them underneath for some time now. The police have yet to go inside the caves, meanwhile the mayor of Knoxville has only yet to call out a rescue squad. Now the question remains, will we be able to rescue these fellow workers, or will they perish? The answer remains unknown. at the top of a hill nearby, a TARDIS finishes teleporting to the scene. Ethan, the Agent and Maggie step out of it. Agent: Why did you decide to do this so suddenly? There are better ways to use our time instead of investigating workers who are probably dead. Ethan: Because, I don’t have anything else better to do after school, and if there are people alive down there, then it’s our job to save them. Maggie: Ethan's right for once, because the police can't do shit when it comes to these jobs. By the time they’re in there, they could already be dead. Ethan: And it’s your job to mentor me into a superhero, so what better of a brilliant exercise than this? Maggie: Wait, really..? Agent looks at Ethan in disgust that he brought it up. Maggie: I feel so bad for you right now… they walk lower down the hill, they spot the entrance to the caves. It’s still surrounded. Agent: If we’re going down there, then we need a distraction. squints his eyes and looks around until he spots an empty vehicle. Ethan: Don’t worry, I got this! activated the Omnitrix and slammed down. TRANSFORMATION: Inside Ethan’s bloodstream, his blood started turning into a raging yellow fire, then everything zoomed out into which his left forearm started turning into coal. The coal began to start cracking and fire grew out of his arm, cracking through his skin. The fire cracks went up to Ethan’s head where it lifted up into a screaming-like position, his glowing green eyes turned into flames as his hair flew up blowing like the wind, then his face completely changed and he took a big stretch as the background faded behind him. threw a fireball, as the scene follows the moving fireball. It collided with a truck and exploded, starting a fire. Some of the crowd stood in shock as others panicked. Officer: MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! officers and news reporters started moving towards the fire. Heatblast: There’s your distraction. started sliding down the hill, as the others follow and run into the cave. They stop once they are deep enough in. Heatblast: Okay, that should give us some distance. Agent: Great, now lead the way. Heatblast: Huh? Maggie: Your head is on fire dum-dum, use that to lead us through the cave. Heatblast: Dum-Dum? I’ll show you who’s the dum-dum. started walking. Maggie: Right, keep telling yourself that. Maggie and the Agent followed Heatblast through the caves, they started searching around for any clues to where the construction workers might have went. Heatblast: Not to be that kind of guy but do you think there are bats like the Ahool down here, or maybe some Olitiau? Maggie: What? Agent: What kind of fuck shitery are you on? Heatblast: No I’m just saying, there are legends of monsters that resemble vampires that dwell deep within these caves, and that’s just one of them. Back in 1932 a guy was attacked by an Olitiau. At first, they didn’t know what it was; they called it a cave-demon. They looked like vampire bats and had these huge wings! When other people found out he went missing, a research team decided to investigate. When they found the body, it was nothing but a rotting bloody corpse. Maggie: Ah, okay. No more details. waves her hands and starts shaking in fear. The Agent started laughing in the background. Agent: You really think that’s scary? I’ll give you something better. So there was once a Weeping Angel… Heatblast took a step, the ground started to shake. Heatblast: What was that? the shaking increased, the ground collapsed beneath their feet and the trio started to fall and scream. Heatblast turned to the others below and started dashing towards them. He grabbed the back of the Agent’s coat with one hand, and then grabbed Maggie with the other. Heatblast then made his way upward. With boulders falling all around them, Heatblast dodged them piece by piece. As they saw enough light above... Heatblast: We’re gonna make it! We’re gonna make it! Omnitrix times out. Ethan: Oh no… trio screamed again. Ethan: I HATE THIS THING!!!!! outside, a shady figure above started flying deep in the air. His wings were red and metallic, while also resembling dragon wings. The torso resembled what looked similar to Iron Man’s, and the face was revealed to be a familiar one as his eyes glared near to the location. He landed outside, near the cave, before his jetpack wings receded back into his armor. Sif (Hydra-Speed): I’m here. saw scorch marks on the ground, then turned to see a crowd nearby surrounding a large fire. Luckily, vehicles around it were handling the situation. He nodded and took a deep breath, then started walking inside. As he took each step, the cave started to get darker and darker. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Getting dark... lit a torch through his left fire-blaster. Sif (Hydra-Speed): A little light should do the trick. continued on, and as he walked further and further, he almost fell inside the of the hole. Avoiding it, he started to float and reached the other side of the hole. Sif (Hydra-Speed): I don’t think I’m alone… below, the Agent slowing started waking up. As he tried to get up, he bonked his head onto Ethan’s foot. Agent: OW! rubbed his head, and turned around to see that Ethan and Maggie were laying in a pile on top of one another. Agent: Thank god that was one of his shoes and not one of his testicles. stood up and stretched. Agent: Wake up! We’re at the edge of some stream! two groaned as they woke up. Not long after, they saw that they were lying nearby the stream. Everything else was surrounded by rocks; the ground was composed of lighter white pebbles, while the walls were dark gray. Ethan took a look at the view. Ethan: Well this totally makes it harder to find those guys. Maggie: Like it wasn’t harder before? Even if we manage to make it up there, we still don’t have any leads. Agent: Ni ful nel, motag bitch. turned to the Agent, who was looking at the ground and found a helmet. Maggie: That must be one of their helmets… I wonder how that got down here. Agent: Beats me. started looking around as they spoke, finding scorch marks on the wall. Ethan: Guys take a look at this. Agent: Holy shit. Those look like Thunderbolts. Maggie: Hey guys... drops her fingers in a small pile of blood, and shows it on her hands. Agent: Fucking blood? What the hell is wrong with this place… Maggie: If this is the blood of one of the construction workers, then that means there must be something down here that was trying to hurt them. Ethan: Which means we have to keep moving, fast. scene skips to them running down a tunnel, Ethan taking the lead with a tired Agent in the back. Maggie: How do we even know that we’re going the right way? Ethan: Better this way than any way! Maggie: You really like getting stuck into these situations don’t you? Ethan: Oh, like going backwards is better? Maggie: Better than getting stuck in here with your crummy plan. Agent: Would you two knock it off? It doesn’t matter which way as long we get this stupid shit over with. eyes widen as soon as he sees a light. Ethan: There, I can see it! they reach the light, Ethan is the first to stop. He is taking deep breathes with his face in shock. The others begin to approach behind him, catching their breath and looking up in surprise. They’ve reached a larger section in the caves, with multiple tunnels leading to darker and different areas that also surrounds the entire area around them. Agent: Okay, now we can blame him… grinned nervously. ---- in on Ethan as he tries to explain himself… Ethan: You’re really going to blame me when we were already lost in the first place? Agent: This whole excavation is your fault. I could've been watching Logan with Logan, but no, I have to fucking get Saarthal flashbacks. I swear to god, if we find a giant floating magic orb down here... Ethan: Look, all I wanted to do was save people. Maggie: Yeah, but do you think you can save them by getting our asses lost!? And on top of that you thought just rushing in without knowing where the fuck to go would save them? Please, spare us your "guidance", smartass. Ethan: We only had two ways to go, and it’s not like going the other way would’ve done any better. Maggie: in his face Yeah, but look around big boy! Look at all these tunnels, since you decided to go this way, you get to pick! Ethan: What!? Agent, Maggie: Do it! Ethan: Uh… alright then… looks around and saw a bunch of tunnels at the end of the wall. Ethan slides down the cliff as the others begin to follow him. As Ethan stops, the others arrive next to him, awaiting his decision. Maggie: Well? Ethan: Uh… ok… points at the four holes in front of them as he begins to speak. Ethan: Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe, catch a tiger by its toe… groans and crosses her arms while the Agent facepalms and glares at him. Ethan: If he hollers, let us go, Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe… smiled as soon as he picked, then Ethan continued to keep going. Ethan: My mom told me to pick the very best one…. Agent begins to almost pull out his hair and Maggie becomes frustrated with her arms out in the air. Ethan: ...and you are now… Agent, Maggie: WILL YOU JUST PICK ONE ALREADY! Ethan: Uh… there! pointed at the hole to the right of them. Ethan paused as they ran past him and into the hole. Agent: Ugh… finally. Maggie: Come on! Ethan: Ah! Sorry! followed them behind as they continued to moving further. Later, as they continued running faster and faster through the tunnel, the group had tired themselves out. Ethan and the Agent were crawling on the floor while Maggie was barely able to walk. Ethan: Ugh… anybody got any water? Agent, Maggie: No… Ethan: But you have water powers? Maggie: Maybe, but you can't expect me to do EVERYTHING, I'm not your slave. Go find your own damn water. Ethan: Ugh… Ethan looks down, the Omnitrix core lights up as it finishes its recharging cycle. Ethan: Yes! up. Agent: FINALLY! Ethan: I got this, Time I change up our situation in LESS THAN 3 SECONDS TOPS! voice begins echoing through the cave. For a moment everything started to shake. Ethan: That wasn’t me… ground continues to tremble. Agent: I hate you… ceiling above them started to collapse. The group began running for their lives, as the ceiling continued to fall behind them. Eventually, it stopped. Agent: Phew. to the Agent’s surprised, a piece of the ground fell below him and the Agent started falling. Maggie, Ethan: AGENT! eyes began to glow white and a white flash occurred. Maggie’s body was slightly altered as her eyes turned black with white pupils, and had markings surrounding parts of her face. Her goggles were replaced with a headband and a feather sticking out. Maggie was slightly transformed into Kotchya. She jumped off the ground and flew towards the Agent and grabbed his hand. The Agent looked up to see her face. Agent: I’ve seen weirder… pulls him up and started flying back to the top. Suddenly, a boulder from the ceiling hits the two of them and Maggie falls unconscious, changing back. Ethan grabbed her hand before she could fall any further, and the Agent held onto her legs. Agent: Come on, pull us up! struggled to pull them up, his arms starting to pull down. Ethan: I… I can’t… fell down along with them, as they began screaming. Ethan attempted to dial up an alien from the Omnitrix, but could only find Slapstrike, Ripjaws and Diamondhead. Ethan: Come on, where’s Big Chill! unconscious Maggie suddenly waked up, with her eyes transforming back into Kotchya’s. But then, suddenly, parts of her body partly changed. The bean in her braid changes and surrounded her forehead. Skin marks appeared in her face, and she groaned loudly as her wind powers increased. blasted wind through her hands, and it blew all of the falling stones away from them. She then proceeded to create a swirling vortex around her, Ethan and the Agent. They spun around before she eventually stopped their swirling and set them down gently. She changed back out of exhaustion. The Agent, then Ethan looked at her in shock as she took deep breathes. Agent: Damn… Ethan: Maggie… Maggie: to him. Never do that… again… Ethan: Wait a minute… WHY DIDN’T YOU DO THAT WHEN THE OMNITRIX TIMED OUT EARLIER! Agent: BECAUSE FUCK LOGIC, WE NEED PLOT, FUCK YOU! Maggie: Jesus… stood up and as he turned around, his eyes glanced at something. He took a few steps toward it. Agent: Hey can we stop here for a second? After all that, I need to catch my breath. Ethan: I don’t think that’s such a good idea… stands up and steps toward Ethan, struggling to move, then points her finger at him. Maggie: Listen here, you little… moved his head and she saw what he saw. The view turned out to be a large mining field. Each floor showed mining materials scattered everywhere, with glowing dust sparkling around the area and inside crates. The camera zoomed in as Ethan spotted the Weatherheads working. Ethan: The Weatherheads… Agent: Oh for fuck sakes! he slouched. Maggie: You know these guys? Ethan: Yeah, they’re space-robot soldiers who are out to use the power of weather to recreate the universe in their own image. Maggie: So these guys have elemental powers too huh? Agent: Well you got the basics of it. About a week ago, they stole Earth resources to create a Pyros Oscillator, not sure you know what Pyros is... but with the device and EIC combined, it’s a generator that can store anything and heat it up to extreme temperatures. Maggie: So like an alien microwave? Agent: Moving on… Ethan: If the Weatherheads already gathered the Oscillator, then they must be gathering whatever it is they want to use it with… Agent: Or maybe just even one piece of it? Maggie: Alright, so what’s the game plan here? Ethan: Our first priority is to get the construction workers out of here, and once that’s done, then we’ll deal with the Weatherheads. Agent: While also giving them another chance to get away with whatever it is they need to conquer the universe with? Ethan: Not if we use with the element of surprise... Agent: Right… Like that always works out… Ethan: Just trust me... Agent glared at Ethan again. The scene then moved to Sif moving through the tunnels. He entered a three-way intersection and noticed that one of the crates was lying on the ground with some dirt on the bottom. He then bent over and carefully inspected the small specks of dirt. He held them in his hands, with his face growing red in anger. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Somebody’s been using my stuff... scene moved back to the trio sneaking around, moving as quietly as possible. Meanwhile, in the front, a Weatherhead accidentally drops a crate of dirt. Another Weatherhead moves up to talk with it. Shock-O: Careful with the Becenthium Alloy, newcomer. We don’t want to lose anymore specks of this stuff. Cloud-O: Yes, Shock-O. the conversation fades, Ethan, looking around for the where they’re keeping the construction workers, accidentally touches a bar. Ethan then looks down and finds Robert inside, who looks at him with relief. Robert: Guys, quick, you might wanna take a look at this! other workers turned and they saw Ethan’s face. Bob: Oh thank god! Jacky: Help us please! Robert: We’re begging ya. Ethan: Shhh, don’t worry, we’ll get out of here in one second. dials up the Omnitrix with a cloud over him. Then a blast hits from behind, and it appears to bet the Agent fired the Weatherhead who was trying to create it. The other Weatherheads appeared on the scene, noticing their presence. Gust-O: It’s the shapeshifter! Hail-O: And that Time Lord who kept breaking through my hail attacks! Shock-O: And it appears to be they brought a newcomer as well. Maggie: The name’s Maggie. Gust-O: Ah, then allow us to introduce you to our other new members as well. appears on the far left, and Show-O on the right. Gust-O: Cloud-O, and Show-O. Ethan: Show-O? Oooohhh… I just got that. Agent facepalms. Hail-O: Despite our last two encounters you meddled in our way, we still managed to get away with our supplies. Ethan: Yeah, well it’s not going to be like last time! Gust-O: That’s what you said last time as well. Shock-O: Do you really want to repeat yourself with these shenanigans? Agent: If you wanted to watch the repeat, you could just go and watch the rerun. Gust-O: We’ll give you one last chance to leave this place, or you will end up suffering a far worse fate than them. Ethan: Well my plan is to get these people out of here, so how about... no! Gust-O: Fool. started blasting lightning bolts at the group. The trio ran in different directions to dodge. Maggie and the Agent stopped running when they spotted Cloud-O. The villain created a cloud above her head, before Show-O appeared and started to call rain from above to fall onto her. Shock-O summoned lightning from the cloud, zapping them and throwing them out of the cloud, until they landed outside on the ground. Meanwhile, Ethan was trying to dodge Hail-O’s ice blasts. He jumped, before quickly hiding under a crate and tapping the Omnitrix core. Ethan: This looks like the job for Diamondhead! slammed down, and in a flash, he mistakenly transformed into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: Grey Matter?! Curse you, debacle machinery! crate gets blown away and Gust-O shows his face in front of Grey Matter. Gust-O: A Galvan? Smartest minds in the galaxy, but you’ll soon be dissolved like a Galvanic Mechamorph. Matter gasped in fear, before jumping and climbing up and into Gust-O’s circuits. Gust-O: Agh, what kind of attempt is this? Grey Matter is climbing inside and starts ripping out wires. He begins to re-arrange as static shoots out of Gust-O. Grey Matter: Like most technologic objects, they appear to acquire wires to function properly. What you need is a modification so that we can prevent such a tragedy. Gust-O: Stop, you… infuriating... amphibian! eyes glow blue as he starts to spiral out of control and into a rage. As he moves from place to place, his head spins. It eventually stops speaking as he begins to speak, his voice altered for a moment. Gust-O: Hugs are for… head NO! returns to spinning out of control. He ascends into the air, with a vortex slowly being formed around him. Meanwhile, Maggie gets up from the ground as three of the Weatherheads surrounds her. Her eyes glow white and Maggie (as Kotchya) blows them back with a gust of wind. She jumps toward Cloud-O as he creates fog that traps and entwines Maggie in pure mist. He smacks her the side. She attempts to counter and hit it but misses. The same then happens again, as she blows all the fog away and smacks Cloud-O down. Her eyes then change blue, switching into Silver Stream as Show-O and Shock-O approach her. With Shock-O’s hands infuriated with electricity, Maggie creates a wave of water, and unleashes it upon them. It collides with them both and they electrocute themselves, before powering off. Agent then gets up again, and spots Hail-O ready to fire an ice blast at him. Agent: Really? This dance again? holds his sonic USB in his hand, and it fires a sound wave, throwing Hail-O back into the others. The Agent and Maggie run towards each other. Agent: Great, now all that’s left is… turn to Gust-O by surprise. Huh!? is creating almost a large tornado, swirling around the area. Grey Matter’s screams are heard from a distance. Inside of the circuits, Grey Matter is holding onto a group of wires for his dear life. Grey Matter: I think I might have overloaded his systems... below from the tunnel, Sif appears and his face turns into shock as soon as he sees the vortex. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Can’t say I saw that coming… flies up into the vortex and sees the spinning Gust-O out of control. He ignites flamethrowers from his launchers. Unfortunately, this attack fails and he flies to the other direction of him. Meanwhile, inside, Grey Matter is trying to rewire him. Grey Matter: I just need to rewire this one system and... brings his fist out as Grey Matter adjusts the last wire. Grey Matter: ...There! stops as Sif punches him. Grey Matter is sent flying back, as Gust-O barely moves an inch. Grey Matter reverts back into Ethan, before colliding with the wall and falling down. Ethan looks up for a moment, and in split screens Ethan and Sif noticed each other. Ethan, Sif (Hydra-Speed): You!? Gust-O: I grow tired of this. blasted Sif back into the wall and he fell back unconscious. As the Agent and Maggie get ready, they're attacked by Shock-O from behind. They fall to the ground once again. Ethan gives a last look. Gust-O: Throw them into the dungeon with the rest of them, so that their behavior will not distract us from our plans. Ethan slowly shuts his eyes, he sees the Weatherheads grabbing his friends. Hail-O grabs Ethan, and everything turns black. ---- as Ethan begins to open his eyes, he notices that everyone is locked away inside of the cage with the construction workers. Everyone, aside from him, is unconscious. Ethan quickly hurries over to the bars. Ethan: Let us out! Weatherheads laugh. Hail-O: You think we’re going to let you out after what you did to the boss? Highly doubtful. Ethan: Ergh, once my Omnitrix recharges I swear… starts to scream I WILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES WITH HEATBLAST! Shock-O: You would be wise not to threaten us, shapeshifter. We, the Weatherheads, have conquered over seven galaxies now and are not scared by the likes of you. groans and before he could make a word, Sif interrupts him. Sif (Hydra Speed): Zip it, before you get us all killed! Hail-O: Yeah, listen to your friend over there. He has more intelligence than you will ever have. two Weatherheads laugh as they leave. Agent, Maggie and some of the construction workers begin to wake up. Ethan: Ergh… who do they think they are anyway? Agent: They’re robots, not like they have the materials to understand human emotion. Maggie: Don’t let them get to you, Ethan. Sif (Hydra Speed): Oh please, even if he did do something, he’d just get his ass handed to him again. Ethan: What? Sif (Hydra Speed): I mean seriously, all you ever do is just get in the way and try to get involved, all so you can make yourself feel important. Well guess what? You aren’t capable of anything. looks down. Agent: Kid, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Sif (Hydra Speed): Of course I do, I’ve seen him fight before. All he did was just get his ass handed to him by a bunch of guys trying to steal my stuff. He didn’t even have to jump in, all he wanted to do was jump in the spotlight. Whether he showed up or not would never have made a difference to him or anybody else. Agent: Are you sure about that? Even if he didn’t decide to show up, would you be able to guarantee that your stuff wouldn’t have been stolen? For once, how about you stop acting like you know everything and take a look at the bigger picture here. He came all the way down here, got us lost and for what? Just to try and save a bunch of lives, for people he doesn’t even know? Point is, he was willing to do whatever it took to save those workers, and you got a lot of stuff you need to understand, kid, and when you do, then you can come and talk to me. Sif (Hydra Speed): You’re right… to Ethan I’m sorry. Ethan: No, you’re right, all I do is just get in the way. Sif (Hydra Speed): No, all you did was try to make a difference. Look at what you’ve done. turns to the Agent and Maggie for a moment. Sif (Hydra Speed): You made this happen. You may have gotten us locked up in here, but surely you can get us out? Ethan: How do you know? Sif (Hydra Speed): Because, are you just gonna let a bunch of robots or anyone push you around forever? Or are you going to stand up and fight? smiled, before turning to the bars. He looked at the dust that the Weatherheads were collecting. Ethan: What are those they’re collecting? Sif (Hydra Speed): Becenthium Alloy. Agent: Of fucking course. Becenthium Alloy... Maggie: What is it? Sif (Hydra Speed): It’s one of the rarest elements in the galaxy, a mineral that can only be found within Earth’s soil. Agent: It can be used to either create super powerful weapons or to make one very rich. Now I gotta remember that… Sif (Hydra Speed): It’s also part of my stash. I left some down here alone to help power my ship, and now that the Weatherheads know, it’s only begging for trouble. Bob: Trouble? Does that mean that those robots are going to hurt us? Maggie: No shit, sherlock. Ethan: But don’t worry, we got this. Gust-O: HEY, KEEP IT DOWN, WE’RE TRYING TO WORK! Sif (Hydra Speed): Oh, so sorry, I forgot my volume receptor today. Hail-O: Was he just making fun of us? Shock-O: I think he was! Gust-O: You dare mistreat the Weatherheads? Do you wish to be placed where you stand? Agent: Why not, anything’s better than listening to you bicker about how superior you are to everyone else. Oh wait… inferior. I’m sorry, did that hurt you? Gust-O: As you wish. eyes began to glow again, Kotchya blows the bars out holding the cell. They’re sent flying at Gust-O, throwing him back against the wall. Gust-O notices one of the bars almost stabs him, but luckily for him, it misses. As smoke fills the area, the Weatherheads look at the cloud surrounding Gust-O. It clears, revealing Maggie standing out with her eyes glowing like Kotchya’s with Gust-O on the ground. They gasp. As Gust-O attempts to get up, she shoots wind until he starts to shoot back. They both start firing wind blasts at each other, and as soon as it’s legs start moving up, he turns to the others and quotes: Gust-O: Retreat with the Bicenthium Alloy. Now, before they escape! other Weatherheads start grabbing their crates and fastly move them toward the exit. One by one, the prisoners climb out, Ethan first, followed by the Agent, Sif, and then the trio begins to help to take the workers out one by one. Ethan: Take one step. help Robert, then Richard, Jacky, and Bob out of the cage. Gust-O throws Maggie to the ground, then propels away with a shot of wind thrown at them. Sif (Hydra-Speed): This way! I know a shortcut! group starts running, with Sif taking the lead. The group enters inside of a tunnel, as the group moves forward. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Watch your step. Apparently, there’s a huge hole on the ground that I almost fell into. Agent: Gee, I wonder how it got there… at Ethan. they ran further, the group jumped into the hole and managed to run through the exit. They spot the Weatherheads standing a few feet away near the crowd. Cloud-O: The humans have us surrounded; what should we do? Gust-O: Clear the path by any means necessary. Then, we shall escape through the warping pad. Weatherheads: Understood. starts firing hail at the police trucks. They’re thrown back into the trees as an explosion shakes the scene. The trees are ablaze and the people are panicking. The Weatherheads continue to attack the area as some of the citizens attempt to make an escape. Ethan: You guys get the others to safety while Sif and I stop them from creating the next shopping center! Agent, Maggie: On it. leave the scene as Ethan stands aligned with Sif, who begins to press buttons on his armor. Sif: You should help them too. armor removes itself from Sif and he jumps out. Ethan starts dialing up an alien. Ethan: Nah, Maggie and the Agent got this covered. activates his gauntlet, a blue silhouette appearing and lighting up to showcase his next armor. He scrolls through the silhouettes, selecting his next armor as he speaks. Sif: Look, I’m really thankful, but that’s my dirt that they’re getting away with. Ethan: And this is my mission. taps a button as the silhouette fades away. Sif: Fine… Ethan: Besides, Fasttrack should be able to catch up with them! core pops up and Ethan slams down with a green light hitting the screen. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s veins started popping out of his skin as they turned into glowing green circuits, they moved up starting to surround his face. His face lit up as made a face, looking like he was screaming in pain. Green lights flashed out of his mouth and eyes, the green lights blinded the screen, and a flash occurred. blocked the light and saw he transformed for the first time. It faded away Upgrade: What?! Oh come on! A new guy, right on the spot? Sif: A Galvanic Mechamorph… screams at him. Quick! Merge with me! Upgrade: What? Are you serious? moved back as he was disturbed. Sif: Trust me, you’ll see what I mean. pod lands in front of them. Upgrade: What is that? stepped toward it, the pod opened and a different set of chest-armor that had been placed inside reveals itself. A board below started lifting it down as Sif walked toward it. DOOM TRANSFORMATION: The armor started merging with his chest appearing to have loud speakers on his chest as the core lit up. Then it grew onto his right, then left arm. It grew onto both his legs, and Sif’s head lifted up, then the spinning background faded behind him as he stood completely still. Sif (Sonic-Doom): Now, merge with me. Upgrade: Alright… walks to him. But I don't know if I'm gonna like this. jumped inside Sif’s armor, and it started turning black. The wires and speakers started changing and glowing green. Everything spun to where the Omnitrix symbol grew on Sif’s jetpack, then spun to the front with Sif looking at himself. Upgrade could only consciously speak. Upgrade: Whoa… did I just do that? Sif (Sonic Doom): You sure did. Galvanic Mechamorphs have the ability to merge with technology and it upgrades whatever that technology might be to the next level. Upgrade: Oooh, awesome. Now I definitely know what I’m calling this alien. Now, let’s give them everything we got. Sif (Sonic-Doom): Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing. jetpack started lighting up and the two started flying up into the clouds, before dashing into the forest at a supersonic speed. The scene moves to the forest with the Weatherheads blasting everything through their path. Gust-O: Hurry, we must move before they… Upgrade: Before we find you. Gust-O: ATTACK! span from where the Weatherheads turning from their crates to Upgrade and Sif, to them striking hail, lightning, and water at them. Sif started dodging left and right at sonic speed as the attacks followed them. The two increased their speed, zooming themselves into the screen. The duo turn to dash at the Weatherheads, soaring up with Show-O, Hail-O, and Shock-O’s attacks. They strike at them, throwing them back into the dust cloud and then flying back up. Gust-O fired a large vortex from his hands, hitting them. Upgrade increases their speed to fly through the vortex and the two completely dash at him, throwing Gust-O back. Upgrade: Looks like we’re too fast for you to handle! surrounds them with a giant cloud above, then Shock-O gets up and fires a lightning bolt. The attack throws them down for only a moment, but they remain floating in the air. The loud speakers start glowing as another cloud begin to form. A sonic wave blows the cloud away from his hands. As the two dash toward them, Upgrade gets ready to fire an attack from Sif’s speakers. Sif (Sonic-Doom): On my mark. Ready… Aim… charging his power. Sif (Sonic-Doom): FIRE! emits a large sound wave from the speakers and the Weatherheads start crashing down, as parts of their circuits begin to shatter and break. The crates get blown away, throwing the dirt away into random parts of the forest. Gust-O: No! The dirt! Shock-O: Boss, I can’t take this anymore! Gust-O: Ergh… gives them a glare as he sees Sif looking eager and confident. Gust-O: Retreat at once, we’ll gather the Bicenthium Alloy another time. Hail-O: We can’t waste all of efforts we’ve made by abandoning it now! Gust-O: Do as I say, Hail-O, or I will speak to the council about this later. Hail-O: Understood. attempt to turn and run. Upgrade: Let’s finish this... stopped blaring his speakers and moved closer to be reach of the Weatherheads. Upgrade started charging his power, as Sif started looking worried. Just as everything in the suit was beginning to flicker on and off, Upgrade screamed and fired almost all of his power. A giant laser bursted from the armor, hitting the ground and creating another smoke cloud. The smoke cloud gave the Weatherheads the chance they needed to escape. Upgrade was almost at the verge of shutting off. Sif (Sonic-Doom): Hurry! We can’t let them get away! Upgrade: On it! insert song ends. two charged through the dust cloud, and as they reached the hill, Cloud-O noticed that they were headed for them. Cloud-O hurried up and began to create a cloud surrounding the warp pad. As Upgrade increased his speed, the two flew through the cloud. As they turned around and looked around the area, with no warp pad in sight, they realized that the Weatherheads had gotten away. scene then fades to it being nighttime at the base, with the garage door opened. The group is inside, discussing the scenario. Sif is wearing his normal clothing. Ethan: Did you get everyone out in time? Maggie: Yeah. Agent: I’m just glad we finally won for a change instead of getting our asses handed to us. Sif: Yeah, but now we lost my stash of Becenthium Alloy. It’ll take awhile before I can find another stash to power up my ship again. Agent: Don’t worry about it, I’ll get you off of this planet in no time. Sif: That’s not the thing. You see, that ship is my home. I travel from galaxy to galaxy in that thing, just touring across the universe. Agent: I question your insanity. Maggie: Well, since we did stop those Weatherheads from gaining their special soil, they’re probably starting another search, looking for where to find some right now. Ethan: Which means not only do we have to start searching for another batch, but we also need to keep an eye on those Weatherheads. Agent: And if they are up to something, that’s going to lead nothing but trouble four the entire galaxy. Ethan: Look Sif, you’re going to be on this planet for awhile now. So while you’re staying here on Earth, how about you become a part of our team? Agent: I hate to say it, but you would be a great asset to us since you know how to manage more techology than I do...ish. Eh, give or take. Maggie: And it wouldn’t be too bad if we had ya around? Ethan: So what do you say Sif? You interested? Sif: Well… takes a good look at them. I’ll have to pass. But let me know if you do find some of that Bicenthium Alloy for me, will ya? started leaving the base, leaving the others with no expression on their face. Agent: In reality, I never liked him anyway. ---- faded to black, then slowly brighten up to reveal a new scene. As something explodes, a figure in the shape of a monkey is seen running away from a cottage. A young Sif was seen chasing him. Young Sif: Hey, get back here! I’m not done with you yet… I… stopped running and turned to the burning building. Explosion noises were still playing in the background. Everything started fading as Young Sif started sobbing loudly on the ground. woke up with his eyes widen, in shock and fear. Then the scene changed within the second it happened. In front of a shady complex nearby a docking bay just outside Maplefield, CA, a small group of aliens and humans were hanging around outside of a building. Flashing lights and loud music were playing outside the area. Drunk laughs could be heard. Shock-O: It appears we have discovered where the next batch of Bicenthium Alloy is located. Hail-O: It looks troublesome to break in with all the people around, and we don’t wish to alert the Shapeshifter. Gust-O: No worries. When the time is right, we shall strike and cause a storm that even he cannot fix. MUSIC CONTINUES THROUGH THE END AND CREDITS Major Events *Ethan and Sif meet again. While Maggie and the Agent meet him for the first time. *Upgrade makes his Omnitrix debut, as the last of Ethan's set of 10. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson 'Villains' 'Weatherheads' * Gust-O * Hail-O * Shock-O * Fog-O (first appearance) * Show-O (first apperance) Aliens Used * Heatblast * Grey Matter (selected alien was Diamondhead) * Upgrade (first appearance, selected alien was Fasttrack) 'Armors Used' * Hydra Speed * Sonic Doom Allusions * This episode references to how coalminers find the Bicenthium Alloy like how the villains of Scooby-Doo: Alien Invaders, find gold. * The Agent talks in the dragon language of Skyrim when he says “Ni ful nel, motag bitch” which translates to Not so fast, annoying bitch” * When the group gets surrounded into the section of multiple tunnels, the scenery and location is a reference to where Scooby and Shaggy were getting chased in during Alien Invaders. Trivia * This episode was originally called “Finest Work” but was changed by Alanomaly to “Buried in Setbacks” * Ebomnitrix had to cut specific scenes in the episodes due to deadlines, limits or whatever reason. ** Originally Ethan and Maggie were going to argue more throughout the episode, but due to deadlines and episode changes, a couple scenes were either cut and rewritten. ** Wildmutt was originally supposed to make an appearance (Between Heatblast and Grey Matter). ** Ebomnitrix almost had Gust-O killed off, but he decided to scrap the idea so that his character would evolve in later episodes.